Find My Way Back, Part II
by pocket dial
Summary: Morning after.


**A/N: Morning after scene of "Find My Way Back". Can't get a handle on my fics...basically trying to untangle some sort of writer's block.**

**Let's all pretend Catherine didn't sneak off after waking up in Vincent's arm and did a very crazy thing some adults like to do, talk things out instead of running away from problems.**

* * *

Catherine Chandler woke up after dreaming about a life she had with a man she fell in love with, a man she loved like no other. She smiled to herself when she realized that it was no dream but a life she had months ago with someone she was willing to spend her life with. It was a dream cut too short after he was captured and brainwashed to be a cold-hearted beast that she could no longer recognize. Her life and world fell apart when he chose vengeance over love, death over life, and another over her. Promises were broken and so was her heart.

She tried with all of her heart to save him and to save them but truth be told she also needed saving from a life that was spinning out of control. She forgot who she was and defined herself as his savior. It was a foolish errand when she herself was grieving the lost of her father who raised her as his own and selflessly gave up his life for her, taking a secret with him to his grave that Catherine struggled with after finding out that she was lied to by her parents.

She turned her head and stared at the man she fell madly in love with not too long ago. Vincent Keller had stolen her heart after saving her in numerous occasions. He was no longer a beast with a golden heart but a man redeeming himself for all the wrong he had done in his life. Vengeance was no longer on his list. Saving others from the misery he suffered at the hands of Muirfield or whatever organization was behind all the beast madness was now his priority.

His eyes fluttered when she lightly traced his cheek where his scar use to be. She missed that about him. Seeing the wound reminded her of the heroic gesture he had done to save her mother's life.

He pulled her closer when he saw her lying next to him. "I love you, Catherine." He mumbled.

She nodded her head and continued to trace his lips. He lightly kissed her fingertips and held his breath as she mouthed three words to him that she still couldn't say out loud.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"I know." She answered. "I thought I lost you last night. After I heard the explosion all I could think about was how I should have never let you go down that elevator. And that saving you was more important than saving Xavier but the truth is, saving him saved you. I understand now that it is who you are and it's what you have to do. No matter what happens between us, I want you to know that I believe in you and that I always will."

"I don't want to lose you again, Catherine."

She sighed and looked away. "It's not that simple."

"It's also not that complicated."

She wiped her eyes and stared at him. "I'm with Gabe."

"Clearly you're not if you're lying here on my bed. Catherine, last night was more than just a fling. You said it yourself, you aren't just a one night stand."

"I'm with Gabe." She repeated.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

She shook her head. "Vincent..."

"Do you love him? Do you love, Gabe?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "No. Never did and never will."

"I love you, Catherine." He brushed the color on her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I will never stop fighting for you...for us. I'll be damned if I let you go again." He crushed his lips on hers and buried his hand in the long locks of her hair.

He rolled them over off their side and pinned her underneath him. She held his gaze when he paused and stared at her.

"I love you, too." She confessed.

He heard every strong beat of her heart as she admitted her feelings for him. It was as loud as her words. He smiled and kissed her lips. No amount of time lost between them could ever take away what they had. They always found their way back to each other.

He threw the blanket of their bodies that was restricting his movements. He stared at her in awe and she blushed underneath his gaze. His glowing eyes told her that he could sense and smell her arousal. It was in the beat of her heart and how she looked at him, as if there was no other in the world that could ever love her the way he did.

His need and want for her was more than primal. It engulfed every fiber of his being and took a hold of his heart. She was his world and the reason for every breath he took.

He stared at her with his bright amber eyes that never scared her. The battle with his demons was more than he could handle but with her at his side he could overcome anything.

She raised her hands and cupped his face. She gently stroked and brushed away the fear written all over his face. "I trust you." Her voice was soft and her fingertips were gentle.

He kissed her softly and blanketed her body with his, covering every inch of her. She belonged to him and he made sure she knew it as he paused to look at her.

"You're mine. All mine." His piercing bright eyes claimed hers as his. The beast, she knew would never hurt her.

"I'm yours." She answered.

She settled underneath him and let him do as he pleased. He always knew how to pleasure her and knew that he wouldn't disappoint. She trusted him with all of her heart.

He dragged his lips down the column of her throat and tasted every inch of her neck. He kissed her collar-bone as she sucked the tip of his thumb into her mouth.

He moaned around her nipple and bit down at her breast as she continued to tease his thumb the way she would with his erection. He flicked his tongue over the hardened peak of her breast, teasing and licking the nipple. He moved to the other and took his time pleasuring her.

She moaned underneath him and let go of his thumb. He used his free hand to pinch and pull her nipple as he tasted the other, covering it with his warm mouth causing it to harden.

"Vincent..." She moaned and raked his shoulders with her nails.

He kissed and licked her stomach leaving wet trails along the way. His huge hand played with her breast as he cupped the cheek of her butt. She combed her fingers through his hair as he continued to please her in every possible way.

He blew a warm breath at her opening and separated the folds with his fingers. He slid his fingers back and forth, teasing her slowly as he kissed her inner thighs. His fingers made their way from her sensitive nub to the small hole he only entered when she gave him permission and always just a finger or two.

"Vincent please." She begged him. She needed him, to feel him inside of her, his fingers, mouth and tongue.

He bit her inner thigh and smiled. She arched her back towards him and he knew she could no longer hold back. He entered her with two fingers and covered her sensitive nub with his mouth.

She grabbed onto him and the sheet when she felt him inside of her. He thrust his fingers as he flicked his tongue over her clit, tasting everything she had to offer him. He alternated his fingers and tongue, switching the two to please and tease her.

He thrust his tongue inside of her as he rolled her nub with his thumb. He continued to taste her and give her the pleasure she was begging for. He thrust his fingers faster and deeper inside of her as he used his mouth on her sensitive nub that was causing her to lose control of her senses.

She panted heavily as she came undone and all thoughts lead to one thing, their completion, their hearts, bodies and soul uniting.

He kissed her lips and she tasted herself on his tongue. He moaned as she guided him inside of her and slowly entered her.

He was finally home as he filled her completely. They were one.

She felt every inch of him penetrate every part of her. His soul looked into hers when their eyes met.

He was long, hard and thick as he slowly moved inside of her. His thrusts were slow and gentle as he made love to her. His kisses were soft and loving as he continued to fill her over and over.

She met his pace and enjoyed every second with the man she loved. She wrapped her legs around his waist and encircled her arms around his neck, deepening their connection.

They took their time making love and didn't rush to an orgasm. She loved every thrust he filled her with and couldn't help but smile.

He rolled them over and placed her on top. She kept the pace of making love slowly. She wanted the moment to last as much as he did.

He met her thrust and continually filled her with every long inch. Her walls started to tighten and she closed her eyes as she felt a wave of orgasm rushing through her body.

He moved swiftly and pinned her underneath him once again. He thrust faster and deeper as she wrapped her legs around him. One final thrust sent them over the edge and holding on to each other.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'll let Gabe know but let me do it my way."

"I trust you." He answered. "I'm just happy that you chose me."

She turned her head and looked at him. "And I always will."

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
